


The Little Things

by songkim2020



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songkim2020/pseuds/songkim2020
Summary: A series of feel good one shots depicting Mino and Jinwoo's love in the everyday and mundane, the little things and all things in between.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Backstage

I stand behind your smaller frame in the dimly lit side of the stage. The stadium packed with fans and filled with our signature blue lights somewhere in Japan. After more than a dozen concerts in the land of the rising sun, the cities and names have now become a blur.

At the other side of stage, I could make out the silhouettes of our Seungs. Their faces too far for me to see but even without looking, I knew Hoon would be doing his little bounce, warming up, and preparing to unleash boundless energy as Winner's concert moodmaker. Yoon's face most likely pensive, his trademark thick lips pressed together as he waited for our cue.

Your shoulders stiffen as I step closer, invading your personal space. I softly blow the back of your neck, teasing the ticklish skin, making you quiver. Unlike the others, you were always slow to anger and patient with my antics. Always laughing at my jokes and equally playful.

But tonight, I am rebuffed and ignored as you continue to look ahead. The stage manager to our right raises her eyebrows at me equally surprised by my rejection. By now, she is used to our little backstage games, which Hoon prefers to call my desperate attempts to get your affection.

Humans are truly absurd. While thousand of women pay for the chance to shower me with attention, here I was wanting even just a look, a reaction from that pretty face of yours. 

Before I could make another attempt, the concert hall becomes pitch black and deafening screams fill the stadium. Anticipation fill the room as our opening video begins to play.

I wait for our cue as the music builds up, growing louder and faster when your hand suddenly finds mine.

Our left hands touch, hidden by the black curtains, away from the prying eyes of the people to our right.

Not that anyone would see in this darkness. Not that it mattered.

Without sight nor words, we communicate by touch.

You squeeze my hand. _I love you._

And I squeeze back. _I know._

My thumb caresses your palm. _I want you._

"Later" you whisper and disappear into the flashing lights.

  
  



	2. Dawn

Jinwoo cracked one sleepy eye open to check the digital clock on his bedside table. It was 1:32 in the morning, an ungodly hour to be awake. But this was life now, taking turns waking up in the middle of the night. Constantly sleep deprived. Always exhausted. 

He peeked at Mino's empty side of the bed. The baby monitor's red light glowing from his bedside table. He reached out to grab the device and placed the speaker by his ear. His lover's voice was barely audible but he could hear him speaking from the other end. 

Curious to hear his partner and little one's exchange, Jinwoo got up and slipped out of their room. His bare feet silently threading their carpeted floor as he approached the baby's room.

He paused by the open door and leaned on its frame, not wanting to disrupt the beautiful moment inside. Jinwoo stared fondly as his husband rocked their daughter to sleep. His tattooed arms a stark contrast to his gentle face. His voice soft as he freestyled his very own lullaby, educating their child on hip hop at the tender age of 4 weeks.

Mino had just turned 35 when he had brought up the idea of adopting a child. Their idol days were long gone by then and the glare of the spotlight was not as bright or intense. He initially found the idea crazy and quickly said no but the rapper was relentless. Eventually, after much coaxing and begging, Mino had won him over.

When he finally held their daughter in his arms, Jinwoo had fallen in love for the second time in his life.

And now he wondered how his family, his entire world could fit in this tiny blue room. 

When Mino had finally lulled the baby to sleep with his beats and rhymes, he looked up and caught sight of his husband by the door.

He returned the older man's loving gaze. His face just as beautiful when he had first met the Imjado prince years ago.

Jinwoo walked over by his lover's side and wrapped his arms around the rapper's waist.

The taller man gave his forehead a soft kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Life could not get any better than this.


	3. Closet

"Mino-ya! I'm home!" Jinwoo called out from the hallway.

"In the studio!" his lover shouted back.

He smirked, still amused by the fact that his closet had suddenly been upgraded into a "studio".

As a public servant and without any public appearances, most of Jinwoo's clothes were barely used. And unlike the rapper's own closet, the room was often immaculate. And so when Mino had asked his permission four weeks ago to take over the tiny enclave, he had agreed under the condition that he kept it clean and organized. 

Before dropping by the "studio", he entered his room and went about his usual routine. His work bag on the chair. Suit jacket hung behind the door. White polo untucked. Sleeves rolled. Socks in the laundry hamper. Necktie on the dresser together with the others. All given by Mino of course. "To make sure you remember me at work" he had said.

As he loosened the top buttons of his shirt, Jinwoo walked towards the "studio" and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mino replied.

Inside, the rapper had his equipment set-up against the empty wall facing the door while he sat on a _zaisu_ in the middle of the room flanked by racks of unused clothes. With his back facing the door, Jinwoo could only see his lover's newly dyed red hair. 

As he entered, the rapper looked back and smiled. "Welcome home, babe"

The older man turned red. Even after years together, the pet name still made him blush.

"How was work?"

"Pretty exciting." he replied. "Remember that female office mate I told you about?" he continued as he approached Mino.

"Yeah, the one who kept dragging you out for Milk Tea." he mumbled, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

"Hoony likes her" said Jinwoo.

"Jinjja?? That's good" Mino beamed. "That's very good" he repeated as he nodded his head in approval. 

Jinwoo settled himself beside his lover who took the opportunity to wrap an arm around his tiny waist.

"Hey" Mino whispered.

Jinwoo looked back, turning crimson from the rapper's gaze.

"Hey" he replied softly and closed his eyes as Mino planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Welcome home" his lover whispered before giving him a longer kiss.

Jinwoo smiled against his lips.

"Did you finish the song from yesterday?" he asked.

"I did" Mino replied. "I think this one's pretty done"

Without being told, Jinwoo repositioned himself beside his lover, laying on the carpeted floor with his head cushioned by Mino's lap. A routine they've developed for the past weeks ever since Mino set-up the "studio". He would comment when asked but for the most part, they simply listened and relished each other's company. A couple meditation of sorts minus the silence.

When the song began to play, Mino sat back on his chair and looked down at the man on his lap.

Jinwoo's eyes were closed as he listened to the track, holding Mino's hand, which the rapper had placed on the smaller man's chest. Mino smiled at the sight.

After the last beat, the older man looked up and gave his lover a smile of approval.

"I want to make one more song but need some inspiration" said Mino with a hint of mischief.

"What's it about?" Jinwoo asked.

"Sex"

Jinwoo laughed. "I think I might be of help"

\----

Inspired by this:


	4. Lighters

**May 2017**

In an undisclosed location in Vietnam, three men of various height, built, and age were huddled in a corner to squeeze in a cigarette in between filming.

" _Hyung_ , can I borrow your lighter?" Mino asked.

"Ya! For once in your life, bring your own lighter!" Ho-dong scolded.

"I'll replace it _hyung_. I promise!" the rapper replied with a sheepish smile.

" _Mojiri_ , you can have my lighter." [Na PD](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Na_Young-seok) offered, knowing - based on past experience - that the younger man would reject the offer.

Mino shook his head and politely declined.

"I'll bring you guys lighters in our wrap-up party. Please just let me use yours." he replied with a slight bow.

After finishing only half of his cigarette, Mino stubbed out his smoke and excused himself from the group. 

The two older men looked at one another and shrugged. They had long given up on understanding the reason behind the rapper's smoking quirks but had made it a running gag to continuously tease and scold Mino about it.

\-----

**October 2017**

"Na PD!" Shin PD shouted.

Nothing.

She called him out again.

Still. Nothing.

The young woman sighed and called her boss for a third time.

But Na PD remained immobile, staring at an unseen sight. Completely engrossed.

Frustrated and a bit curious, Shin PD finally decided to approach her unresponsive boss.

"What are you - " she was about to ask before Na PD shushed her and pointed towards Mino and Jinwoo.

"Watch" he whispered like a wild life film maker finally catching his animal subjects in action.

Still in their prison garb, Mino and Jinwoo had separated from their group for a quick break away from the rolling cameras.

The two PDs watched as each took out an item from their pockets. Cigarettes from Mino. A Lighter from Jinwoo.

The rapper held the smoke in his mouth as his bandmate clicked his lighter and lit it for Mino without being asked. After a puff or two, he placed it in between the older man's lips and watch him inhale the deadly smoke.

When Jinwoo had finished his turn, he returned the stick in between Mino's lips.

The well-choreographed exchange went on for the next few minutes with some conversation and laughs in between puffs.

This was clearly a ritual the two had performed too often to count. There was a familiarity, an ease by which they took their cues and shared the single cigarette. 

When they had finished most of the stick, Mino stared intently as the older man took his last puff. Then, he gently retrieved the stick, stubbed it out, and threw it in the nearest bin.

As they walked back to rejoin their bandmates, Jinwoo gave his trademark laugh - a response to one of Mino's jokes - and loosely hooked his hand around the rapper's elbow.

"Mystery solved" Na PD muttered.

Shin PD stared at the duo as they disappeared from their view and replayed the entire scene again in her head.

The indirect kiss after each puff.

The too long stares.

The smitten grins. 

She looked at her clueless boss and nodded.

"Yeah, mystery solved" she replied with a knowing grin.

\---

Note: 

These showcase the filming of Season 4 of New Journey to the West and Youth over Flowers.

In case you're unfamiliar with Shin PD, you can check her out [here](https://weloveseungyoon.com/2020/03/31/shin-hyo-jung-pd-shares-her-impressions-about-winner-from-youth-over-flowers/)

  
  



	5. Sleep

Mino rubbed the sleep off his eyes as the elevator descended to the parking floor. Beside him stood an equally sleepy Ji-hoon who was in charge of driving them home after every recording of Brrr Friends. Their managers had resisted the idea at first but both men insisted on the arrangement to spare their hyungs from having to wait up for them till dawn.

The elevator dinged when it finally reached the basement. Its doors slowly slid open to reveal a handsome Jinwoo waiting by the door.

Mino's face broke into a huge grin at the sight. 

"Hyung!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" 

The older man gave both boys a smile and responded, "I don't have work tomorrow so I thought I'd pick you up."

Ji-hoon acknowledged Winner's oldest member and quickly said his good byes to give the pair some privacy.

When his friend was out of sight, Mino quickly scanned the parking lot making sure it was safe and empty before grabbing Jinwoo for a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and burried his face in his lover's neck. He took a deep breath and took in his lover's scent.

"Thanks babe" he murmured against Jinwoo's ear.

Jinwoo melted in his embrace and sighed. "I've really missed you." he whispered back.

The rapper stepped back without letting him go and looked at his hyung's tired eyes. "You have?" he fished. 

"Yeah" Jinwoo replied with a grin. He then reached up and drew their faces closer. Their lips barely touching and breaths mingling. 

He eventually gave his lover a soft kiss. The rapper's lips soft against his own. 

Mino tightened his hold on Jinwoo's waist and pressed their bodies closer as the older man's wet tongue found his. Their moans muffled by each kiss.

The elevator suddenly dinged and both men reluctantly let go. Their faces flushed and mouths bruised. 

Mino stared at his lover intensely as they heard the elevator doors slide open.

"Let's go home" he said curtly, quickly grabbing Jinwoo by the hand and walking briskly to their car. Every inch of his body dying to be home in bed with his lover. Any desire for sleep completely forgotten.


End file.
